


Ginger Jesus and old Dutchie pedo

by dillydally (orphan_account), StonyStorm (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom, school - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dillydally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StonyStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yea yea ye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Dieleman, Dielemany, Diely, Dealyman' This has been the only thing on Mr. Snel's mind. The whole day has been a vacant blur of red.

_red._

_  
_oh how he wishes to be touched, held, kissed, by that red man. The reddest he has ever seen.

'Dielemany, Dielemaniac, Dielemandy, Dielehandy' His name echoes like the sound of a broken cd player stuck on repeat inside a small red cavern that is his mind.

Nothing could switch it off, nothing could stop this. stop this feeling, this yearning for that red man. portrayed so beautifully in his mind. _  
_

 

Suddenly the bell rang snapping Mr. Snel out of his thoughts and back to reality. The students quickly shoved their books into their bags and scattered out of the classroom.  _  
_

_finally_  , the moment snel has been waiting for the _whole day_. it felt longer than that though; it felt as if he's been waiting his whole life for this precious moment.

The classroom was empty; the door closed. and as he leaned against his desk he closed his eyes, in the distance he heard the faint sound of a familiar pair of footsteps, the footsteps seem to be getting louder, and the speed of the footsteps have increased along with his heartbeat.

Still not opening his eyes, he heard the classroom door swing open, and then a pair of  _click's_ as the door has been closedand then locked. he heard the footsteps walk towards him and he felt a soft red hand land on his soft orange jesus hair, sending shivers down his spine.

Slowly opening his eyes he saw the red man standing infront of him, for a second he forgot to breathe because  _oh my god he is absolutely breathtaking_  

"I couldn't stop thinking about you" Snel whispered, breathing out red glitter as he spoke.

"Come and get it, boy. Come and get it if you really want it" He repiled, Dieleman then smiled, revealing a beautiful pair of dentures stained red, (probably gave oral to williams who is on her period)

Snel just couldn't resist the urge anymore, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the red man's red lips, 'my time to wait is over now', he thought, as he hungrily kissed dieleman, in the kiss he could taste a hint of blood.

ok this is getting too disgusting ew bye.


	2. Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets even better

He continued to kiss the red man, orange lips against red lips, their kiss hungry and intence. 

Still kissing, Snel grasped at Dieleman's neck, and almost jumped as he felt Deleman suddenly grope his ass.

With his orange hands Snel started to make his way across Dieleman's chest and down to his pants. As he groped Dieleman's dillydally the red man moaned into the kiss and Snel could feel a bulge forming in Dielemandy's pants. He started unzipping dilly's trousers and hastly pulling them off to reveal dilly's dillydally dilly holder.

Dilly's dillydally was throbbing trough his dilly holder, and Snel shoved his hand in dilly's dilly holder, orange fingers groping red dilly.

Snel broke off the kiss and got on his knees, begging for the dillydally, so thirsty for some ketchup form the tomatoe red man.

Dilly saw the desperation in Snail's eyes and coudn't take it anymore, dilly took off his dilly holder, exposing his dillydally. snail silently gaspd as he saw how erected and straight his dilly was, (but lets get this straight. dilly's dilly is the only thing straight about him)

Snail started working at Dilly's dilly and after a while he put it in his mouth (ew) the faint taste of blood from the kiss now got washed away as he tasted everything red -ketchup, red beets, red bell pepper- 

"IMK FONNAA CUM JU UEH FHUDFBUUDSFUS AHAHAush!!" Dieleman exclamed, as Snail's head bobbed up and down sucking on his tomatoe stick, Dieleman roughly grabbed Snail by the orange jesus hair and held on for dear life "IAGHFAUUFFUIGHDH!!" Dieleman screamed as he was close to climaxing, he was like 89 years old and he hadn't done the frickle frackle for a while because his wife is always too busy hanging out with her goddamn friends and always telling him to take out the trash. 

"KJASGGSYA GYAG DARRY DARRY FYU FUUUUCK" dieleman climaxed into smell's mouth, smell then swallowed all of dilly's human juices,  _it tastes like red chilly pepper_ snel thought as he swallowed, his troath burning from the hot spicy stuff  _hot and spicy just like diele-feisty_ as he swallowed the remaiders of the stuff, he felt dielehandy getting heavier and leaning on him, he looked up at dilly and saw his eyes empty, staring into some distant corner of the classroom.

Snel took out the red dilly out of his mouth and dieleman collapsed to the floor. 

"DILLY" Snail screamed, his eyes getting watery and his vision blurring. "DILLY NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He cried out in despair. _"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME"_ snail shouted through muffled sobs " _WE WERE GONNA RUN AWAY AND START A NEW LIFE TOGETHER" "WE WERE GONNA BUY A HOUSE IN A LITTLE VILLAGE AND GROW OLD TOGETHER AND HOLD HANDS WHILE FISHING"_   He cried, sobed, this can't be happening. He's gonna be alright, Dieleman was gonna be alright, he can't leave him alone he promised he'd always be there for snel _"pl-_ _please"_ He pleaded. _  
_

But Dieleman didn't answer, he couldn't answer. Snel cried as he looked into those vast empty eyes. 

_he was gone_

_  
_"NO DON'T GO"

_too late_

_  
_"PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME"

_he's gone_

_  
_"n- no"  Snel whispered, his voice bearly audible

_if only he could tell him he loves him,_

_just one last time_

_he just needs him to hear it_

_but he can't_

_..._

_he's gone_


End file.
